


warm me up

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When Sansa falls through the ice, Jon is there to save her.When she's cold, he's there to warm her.Whatever she needs, he provides.





	warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr. First time writing this pairing, be kind, please. <3 
> 
> Also, I know it's short. ;) It's practice.

Jon hadn’t spoken a word since the lake.  It felt like an eternity had passed since the ice cracked and Sansa found herself plunged deep into the icy water.  

It felt like cold knives stabbing her.  Her lungs wouldn’t work.  She couldn’t scream.  

Luckily Jon was able to pull her out seconds later. Driving his axe into the middle of ice had been a gamble, but he’d been able to reach her all the faster. His strong arms lifted her out and pulled her up and over the back of her horse.  

They’d sped back to Winterfell, the cold air freezing her clothes to her body.

Sansa’s skin hurt and her chest ached, but she was alive and currently warming up under piles of furs in the middle of her bed.  The maester had commended Jon on his quick thinking. She wasn’t even going to lose any of her fingers or toes.

The maester had long since left them.  

Jon still hadn’t spoken a single word.  

She shifted her gaze to his, locking on his dark eyes and waiting.  Waiting, waiting for nothing.  

“Thank you,” she rasped, her voice all but gone.  

His face crumpled suddenly and he moved towards her in one swift motion.  His arms were around her, his lips, hot on her skin as he kissed her forehead.  Her cheeks.  Pausing before he reached her lips. 

She made the decision for him, tilting her face and pressing her cold lips to his.  He was all warmth and fire.  She was ice, melting under his heat.  

He finally spoke, uttering only one word. “Sansa…”

“Jon…” she murmured. She smoothed her palm up the side of his neck, thumb catching on his jaw before she threaded her fingers in his hair.  

He winced at the feel of her fingers, at the chill still lingering.  "You’re like ice…" he said, reaching for her hand and clasping it in his.  He pressed a kiss to the back of it before tucking her back under the blankets, much to her annoyance.  

“I don’t know if you realized, but I did fall _through_ the ice today,” she said, chuckling a little, even as his face fell.  

“I should have seen it…” he said.  "It’s been warm lately, warmer than it has been.  I should have known the ice wasn’t safe.“  

“You can’t possibly be everywhere at once, Jon.”  

“But I  _was_  with you today,” he countered.  "My mind should have stayed with you as well.“

“There are only so many ways I can tell you about the grain stores before it starts boring you.  You’re not a homebody.  Your mind is elsewhere. It’s understandable.”  

“It wasn’t as far away as you think…”

She raised her eyebrows, pushing the furs down once more to reach for him.  "Where was it then?“ Her hands clasped his.

He leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers once more.  He’d kissed her lips many times.  But this was different.  Gone was the chasteness that had once smothered her, and in it’s place was a burning, searing desire.  His lips lingered, a soft sound in the back of his throat signifying how much he was holding back.  The entire gesture was an answer to her question.  

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears and tugging the furs up to cover her once more.  "I should have been  _with_  you.“  

“You’re with me now,” she said, breaking free from the furs once more.  "You’re running hot and cold… when what I need right now is  _hot_.“  

"I’m trying to–” His hands stilled on the furs once he realized what she was implying.  "Sansa…”  

“I’m not asking for… more than you’re willing to give.  But… I’m so cold right now, Jon.  And you’re so… ” She trailed off, catching his gaze and holding onto it for dear life.  

He reached for the fastenings on his jerkin, loosening them and tugging it over his head.  It fell at his feet as he knelt to undo his bootstraps.  

Those took a bit longer to loosen than the jerkin, but he was soon stepping out of them and placing one knee up on the bed beside Sansa.  "If I come up here, will you stay  _under_  the furs?“ he asked.  

“If you’re under here with me, I won’t have need of them for long.”  

Peeling them back, he slid underneath, settling himself alongside her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.  The heat from his body settled into her immediately, warming her fingers and toes, her legs and arms. 

She turned towards him, nuzzling her nose against his neck and smiling when he shivered.  

Her lips found purchase, kissing up the column of his throat.  She thrilled at every subtle reaction she caused.  

“I don’t recall this being part of the agreement…” he said, his fingers running through her hair as she continued to kiss him.  "I assumed I’d be the one warming _you_.“  

"Perhaps you should learn to act instead of just _talking_ about acting.”  

“Perhaps I should.”   He cupped her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss the breath from her.

 

 


End file.
